The Human That Caught Sesshomaru's Eye
by harpiegal
Summary: Sesshomaru saves the life of a human woman and allows her into his once cold heart


The Human That Caught Sesshomaru's Eye

Every so often I found myself patrolling my lands with Rin and Jaken in tow. Today was no different than any other. Those were my thoughts until I heard Rin speak up.  
"Look, Lord Sesshomaru. There's a girl laying on the ground."  
I had them wait near a tree while I looked the girl over. Her scent told me she was human, and that she had recently been attacked. The fading aura I felt told me she was attacked by an aggressive cat demon that, evidently, was going through heat. This time of year, many male demons would seek mates, no matter who they may be. I sniffed the girl and raised an eyebrow when I noticed she still smelled pure.  
_Hm, interesting. A human girl attacked by a male demon in heat remains pure.__  
_"Lord Sesshomaru, are we taking her with us?"  
"Absoultely not, silly girl! Lord Sesshomaru has no time for-"  
"Enough, Jaken. Let us be off."  
I followed close behind Rin and Jaken, the human woman in my one arm. When we reached the palace Shin, my general, bowed, his brown hair nearly touching the ground.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, we are pleased to see you return in good health."  
"Shin, tell Yuka to prepare for my arrival. It would seem as though her services are needed."  
"Yes, sir."  
Rin smiled as she looked at the human woman. Her black hair was shoulder length and covered her face.  
"Is she going to be with us forever, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
"I'm allowing her to stay until she is healed and no longer, Rin. If I recall correctly, you were to go straight to bed upon our return. You may meet the woman when she awakens in the morning."  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."  
Throughout the night, Yuka was hard at work stopping the woman's stomach and leg wounds from bleeding. I checked on the progress and nodded in approval.  
"Yuka, she shall live to see morning. You may retire for the night."  
"Good evening, my lord."  
After Yuka left, I sat down beside the human's futon. She took a deep breath and opened her, what I discovered to be, brown eyes. Her eyes widened as she sat up, taking in her surroundings.  
"I suggest you refrain from moving, human. Your wounds have not yet finished healing."  
"W-where am I? Where's that cat demon?"  
"You apparently put up a fight when he tried forcing himself on you, and he left when he saw taking you wouldn't be happening. You are currently healing in my palace. Name yourself, human."  
"I'm called Izumi."  
I nodded and she laid back down.  
"It would be wise for you to rest now. Breakfast will be delivered to you in the morning."  
"Alright, but may I ask you for your name? I want to know the person who saved my life."  
"Sesshomaru."  
When morning came, I noticed Rin with a tray full of fruit.  
"Rin, where are you going with that food?"  
"Yuka asked me to deliver this to the human lady."  
"Very well, then."  
I peeked in Yuka's infirmary to see Izumi socializing with Rin while eating the fruit. Despite suffering from those wounds, she refused to show it in front of Rin for fear of alarming her.  
_I could smell fear coming from Izumi when I was with her, but she didn't act on that fear. She refuses to show Rin her pain, something not many humans have been known to do. She's an interesting human, to say the least.__  
_I walked past the infirmary to my study, where Shin was waiting with a scroll.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, this just came for you from the Southern Lord, Kaito."  
"Thank you, Shin. You may return to your duties."  
"Yes, my lord."  
I opened the scroll and narrowed my eyes as I read it.  
_Lord Sesshomaru, my people have gotten wind of a rogue, male cat demon going after females while in heat. My men have caught this vile creature and on their way with him now to your palace. There was the scent of a human woman on him and since he was in your territory at the time of the attack on the girl, we're leaving his fate in your hands. I shall be in attendance, as well, since he was caught in my territory. I shall be arriving fairly soon. Until then, old friend__  
__Kaito__  
_I closed the scroll and shook my head. The idea of having the vile cat demon here was bad enough, but it was bound to cause problems since the woman he attacked was here. A knock was heard at the door and Izumi walked in.  
"I thought I made it clear you were to be resting."  
"Yuka said I could move around if I didn't strain myself. I was wondering if you had a moment."  
"Make it quick. I need to prepare for an ally's arrival."  
"Because of you, I'm alive. There must be something I can do to repay you."  
I was about to dismiss the notion when a thought occurred to me.  
"How would you rate your experience with children?"  
"Well, I used to look after a human couple's children when they had to run errands."  
"Good. Then you shall remain here as Rin's companion. Play with her, make sure she is dressed and ready for the morning meal, and make sure she is occupied during the day. I don't wish to be interrupted when my guest arrives."  
"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." 

_9 Days Later__  
_After 9 days of waiting, Lord Kaito arrived. With him were two of his men and the male cat demon responsible for Izumi's wounds. During those 9 days Izumi had healed completely, and I found myself growing strangely attached to her. Her smile made me want to smile back, her singing to Rin at night put me at ease, and her maternal instincts toward Rin got me thinking of how it would be to have Izumi bare my pups. I shook hands with Kaito when he approached me.  
"Kaito, I trust your journey here was a safe one?"  
"It was. Had some trouble with our new friend here, but nothing bad to report."  
"Have your men take him inside. The woman he attacked is here and needs to identify him."  
"Of course."  
The men holding the cat demon tightened their grip as they followed Kaito inside. Izumi was playing with Rin in the throne room when we arrived. When Izumi rested her eyes on the demon, she backed into a wall holding Rin close to her. I nodded to Kaito, eyes narrowed.  
"That's the proof you need, Kaito. It is clear that this is indeed the demon that attacked her."  
"Allow my men to dispatch of him, Lord Sesshomaru."  
At my nod, Kaito's men took the cat demon inside. Kaito nodded at Izumi and smiled.  
"I apologize, my dear, for the harm he caused you. He is from my land and as such, is my responsibility."  
"It's not your fault, sir. You couldn't have prevented what he tried to do to me. I am thankful, however, you're taking care of him before he could harm anyone else."  
I smirked as Izumi bowed to Kaito, who laughed in amusement.  
"No need to bow to me, my dear. I trust I shall be meeting you again?"  
"Lord Sesshomaru put me in charge of his ward, Rin, so I'll be here when you stop by again."  
"Excellent."  
After he left, I had Rin retire to her room while I escorted Izumi to mine. Once inside, I pinned her to the wall.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, have I done something to anger you?"  
"Not at all. But I can still detect that vile creature's scent on you and my instincts are telling me to remove it."  
Before she could protest, I wrapped my arm around her tightly and pulled her into a deep kiss. She didn't protest like I thought she would. To my surprise, she grabbed onto my kimono top with her hands and proceeded to kissing me back. After I pulled away from her, she smiled at me.  
"What exactly does this mean, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
"For starters, you no longer need to call me by my title. Secondly, it means I intend to take you as my mate."  
"I've heard of your dislike for humans. How am I any different?"  
"Ever since my father died for his human mate and half-demon son, my half-brother Inuyasha, I had grown to dislike humans because he died for one. During your recovery here, I've come to realize my dislike for humans was fading."  
Izumi smirked and brushed hair out of my face.  
"So, this is all my fault?"  
I smirked back and nuzzled her neck with my face.  
"It would seem so."  
"What do you plan to do about it, then?"  
"You'll see in a moment."  
That night, Izumi became my mate. Months later, she gave birth to a son she decided to call Tenchi. Having Izumi in my life appeared to have changed me for the better, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Hope you all liked it :D_


End file.
